Patlayıcı
Patlayıcı is one of the various incarnations of Prince Akreious and is one of his female incarnations. Appearance Patlayıcı is surprisingly one of the more normal incarnations of Akreious in terms of appearance. She has a fair figure if on the skinnier side and is somewhat muscular for girls of her body size. Her face is slightly more rounded than the "Normal" and has soft and gentle features, with her eyes being a vibrant orange and her hair an extremely bright red. Her skin is fairly pale due to staying indoors most of the time and is surprisingly soft with no signs of acne or any other ailments to it. In terms of general clothing, she is known for her custom-tailoured jacket which is orange with gold and pink outlines/accents to it making it resemble a sort of chaotic flame. She also wears a bracelet with the various symbols and characters of Akreious, along with a small keychain of Dva from the game Overwatch.She has the tendency to wear brightly coloured clothing (usually a striped shirt). She also likes to wear stockings and shorts, but has a weird dislike for skirts. To finish her "look" up, she usually has a set of $1000 headphones either on her head or around her neck, seemingly to never take it off. Personality Patlayıcı is not unalike Akreious' other incarnations; Very bombastic and generally extremely happy. She is easily one of the most approachable people out there, mostly kind to others and is extremely competitive. She's a gamer at heart and loves anime, and will more than likely accept challenges to games regardless of its genre. She gets more serious when magic is involved and treats her magic as more of a companion or friend rather than a tool. On a more personal level, she's masochistic and enjoys relishing in self-pain but has since settled for punishing videogames to sate this desire. History Powers and Abilities *'Explosion Magic:' The field she specializes in, Patlayıcı is a master in the art of explosions. **'Explosive Blast:' A generic explosion of magic, this has the range of several meters and is capable of blasting holes into walls or sending tanks flying through buildings. **'Consecutive Explosive Blasts:' By spamming the generic Explosive Blast like a machinegun, Patlayıcı is able to stack damage on targets with only a slight reduction in power. **'Ranged Explosive Blasts:' Patlayıcı is capable of creating explosions at a range, allowing her a tactical advantage to those who thinks she can only fight at close range. She also can spam these. **'Larger Explosive Blast:' An explosion with more power to it, Patlayıcı is able to generate a force that exceeds 25 Kilotons, possibly further. This is capable of killing most weaker Eldritches. ***'Even Larger Explosive Blast:' A very powerful blast of magic, this is one of her bread and butters when fighting enemies on her own level. This blast has the force of small nuclear bombs, measuring in a few megatons of force. This is usually capable of killing the extinction-level Eldritches after a huge barrage of these. ***'Nuke:' An aptly named variation of the Even Larger Explosive Blast, this is her full force. This "spell" allows her to create an explosion measuring in tens of megatons in power, able to completely erase large towns from the face of the planet. ****'Macrowave:' a Consecutive version of the Nuke which sets off a lot of Nukes around the target. Usually only reserved for interstellar and low-cosmic Eldritches. This usually drains her stamina at an extremely fast rate. **'Explosive Mines:' Patlayıcı is able to "set" explosions on areas she wishes, be it in the air or on objects. When a target gets too close, these mines explodes with varying levels of force. **'Fire Hell:' Via inspiration from Danmaku games, Patlayıcı spams a bunch of small fireballs from around her body in every direction which almost ensures that the target get hit. ***'True Danmaku:' Patlayıcı lets out an insane amount of magic to generate beams, bolts, blasts, and waves of spontaneous explosions and energy. *'Explosives mastery:' Even without the use of magic, Patlayıcı is easily capable of making bombs out of seemingly mundane items around the place. She displays such a mastery over explosions that she was able to make a bomb that went into several kilotons with random chemicals found around the house. *'Combat Training:' She's had limited Martial Arts training and capable of adeptly using various objects as weapons. *'Gaming Prowess:' She has an addiction for videogames and as such has a very fast reflex and instinctive movement. Her favourite game genre is games that involve Danmaku (Bullet Hell) and is used to very refined movements. *'Longevity:' Possibly due to her connection with Akreious, Patlayıcı has seemingly stopped aging once she hit the age of 18. She claims to be almost 30 years old despite blood tests and the like confirming her body to be of age 18. Downfalls/Weaknesses *'Soul Erosion:' Patlayıcı suffers from a very early stage of Soul Erosion. Be what means is not known, but she suffers from her morality being changed. This is seemingly the root cause for her masochistic tendencies and.... "Explosive" nature. *'Masochistic:' She likes it when pain is inflicted upon her (Although she doesn't actively show this). Although she doesn't let this pleasure get in her way when in combat, she will actively relish in pain when on her free time and even reminisce upon times of pain. She is thought to have substituted physical pains for mental pains such as frustration, which is thought to be where her addiction to Danmaku games and their punishing nature comes from. Category:Akreious Category:Characters Category:Titan Prince Incarnations